


Alex and Luke grab some sleep-deprived quality time

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [179]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Alex and Luke grab some sleep-deprived quality time

[backdated to early December, 2015; two weeks after [the birth of the Evans-Skarsgard twins](http://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/7969.html)]

Alex sips at his wine, worried that if he drinks too much too fast then he's just going to land on his ass. He and Luke have both been wandering around like zombies for more than a week now, and Alex is having serious doubts about whether Man was really cut out for this whole procreation thing, like, ever. As if in echo of his thoughts, a sudden yowl rises in protest across the room.

"They said he wasn't strong enough, really?" Stellan Skarsgard inquires of his eldest son. "He sounds like he could frighten off a bear."

"Yeah, I think by the time they were discharged, none of the doctors were that concerned anymore. They said Rhys will probably be a little smaller than Kaja for the next year, but that by 18 months he should catch up." Alex's mouth quirks in a grin as he watches his mother coo over her new grandchildren, quickly restoring harmony.

Coming back from the bathroom, Luke sneaks up beside his husband and wraps his arm around Alex's waist, leaning in close. "I heard Rhys," he says. "Is everything okay?" It looks to be now, but you never know.

"Yeah, it's fine." Alex's smile broadens as he turns his head to brush his lips over Luke's. "You know how he likes to announce himself. He's a little attention hog." He snickers softly. "Must take after your side of the family, because god knows _we_ don't do that."

" _Min!_ " his niece yells just then, with every bit of her four year-old might, trying to climb up her mum's leg to reach Kaja. " _Min bebis! Jag vill!_ "

Luke blinks, not sure he heard right. "Did she just say my baby, I want?" he asks Alex, his Swedish still very... very much beginner Swedish.

"Look at you. You international badass!" Alex grins and he kisses his husband again. "Yeah. My mom let her hold Kaja – you know, while she was holding her too – and now Sophie's pissed that someone else is touching her." He winks. " _Her_ baby."

"She'll be able to babysit one day," Luke says with a laugh. "Hopefully she'll still feel the same way."

"Oh, my god. It's frightening to think that far ahead." Alex is still struggling to adjust to _now_.

"It'll be here before you know it!" Stellan says cheerfully, and claps his son hard on the back before crossing the room to scoop Sophie into his arms.

"Fuck." Alex sucks on his bottom lip for a moment. "Do you reckon that's really true?"

"It'll probably seem like it," Luke says, assuming it must be true since it's what everyone says. "Which is a good reason to try and enjoy every weary-to-the-bone minute," he adds, leaning even more against his husband and smiling up at him.

"Hmm." Alex inhales the scent of his lover, and desire begins to curl deep inside him. He realizes he can't even recall for certain when he and Luke last had sex – six days ago? nine? – and that alone is a shock. "Hey," he murmurs. "Speaking of enjoyment. Let's sneak out of here."

"Out of here?" Luke's a little slow on the uptake.

"Yeah." Alex glances around the room and gives his husband a gentle nudge. "Upstairs. Go."

Luke blushes a little but he follows the order, sneaking away and upstairs as inconspicuously as he can manage.

That blush, damn. Alex figures it's got to be a dead giveaway, and sure enough when he glances around the vast living room, he finds his brother Mats eyeing him, brows raised. In response Alex smirks, shrugs, and slips quietly up the staircase. Finding Luke, he grabs a fistful of his lover's shirt and drags him into the guest bath.

"Sir," Luke whispers but it's barely a protest, not with the way he loops his arms around Alex's neck in the next instant and kisses him hard.

With a soft moan Alex kisses Luke back just as eagerly, his hands already busy working his boy's jeans down his thighs. It's mere seconds before he drops to his knees and cups Luke's ass, taking his cock deep into his mouth.

"Oh god!" Luke gasps, the words blurted out before he clamps his lips shut, his fingers plunged into his husband's hair.

Alex snickers around his mouthful. He'd tease Luke and tell him to shut the hell up, except that he wouldn't do anything to discourage him from responding this way. He wraps his hand around the shaft and starts jerking Luke's cock as he sucks – he wants his boy right on the edge.

Luke whimpers and moans, eyes rolling back in his head as Alex's mouth turns him inside out. And all too soon he's whispering, "Please, sir, _please_ ," so fucking desperate he couldn't care less who hears them.

Tasting precome in his mouth, Alex pulls back. But it's only to grab Luke's hips and spin him to lean over the vanity, and then Alex gets his tongue inside his lover, pressing his face against Luke's ass.

"Oh fuck," Luke blurts out this time, one hand slapped against the mirror, bracing himself the best he can. "Sir! Please... I can't..."

Alex growls and rises to his feet, swiftly unzipping his jeans. "You'd better," he warns Luke, and pushes him forward with a hand at the small of his back. Lining up and then he's _in_ , fuck yes.

Luke bites back a howl, bearing down, taking every last inch into his body in one greedy movement.

"Fuck," Alex hisses, wrapping an arm around Luke's middle and driving into him like they'll never get another chance. He grabs the nape of Luke's neck and pushes him down, pinning him against the cold porcelain. "Are you trying to fucking kill me?"

"No," Luke shakes his head, moaning as his sir's cock splits him open over and over. "I just need you, fuck, oh god, I'm going to come. Please, sir!" he begs, knowing he doesn't have a hope in hell of holding out if Alex denies him again.

Lust surges through Alex's blood. "Quiet," he growls, although the truth is that he couldn't care less if someone overhears. His climax bursts like a grenade, blinding him. With a gasp he manages to command his boy, "Come!"

Luke barely needs the order. He feels the hot rush inside him and a second later, he's spilling against the counter, into the sink, his cock spurting hot and thick after days of going without.

Releasing his iron grip on his boy's neck, Alex splays his hands against the vanity and pants for breath, slowly coming back into his mind. Then he wraps his arms around Luke and pulls him up into an embrace, smiling smugly at their reflection. "You are so fucking cool."

It's not quite what Luke was expecting. "Why?" he asks with a soft laugh, leaning back into Alex's solid warmth, brain still addled with pleasure.

"Because... Because you don't freak out when I do stuff like that. I mean, when I surprise you. You always adjust to me." And not the other way around. Alex flickers his tongue over Luke's ear lobe. "It's completely awesome."

Luke shivers and snuggles even more into Alex's embrace. "I'm your boy," he says. "I'm supposed to do that."

"Yeah." God, Luke can melt Alex by simply _being_. Alex gazes at their reflection for a long moment, until he starts suddenly at an infant wail of demand from downstairs. Then he huffs a laugh and hugs Luke tighter. "Four of us against the world. I'm the luckiest man alive."

"Tied," Luke says, tilting his face for a kiss. "You're tied for the luckiest man alive."  



End file.
